Cold Hands, Bright Red
by MerryMusician
Summary: '"It's o-o-okay, o-okay…" Anna chattered, trying to ignore her stiffening hands. "I—ah!" A sharp pain spiked in Anna's chest when she breathed. The ice. She was running out of time. "I-I—!"' Oneshot (?). Character Death. T for blood.


_AN: Ah yes, hello again fanfiction. It is I, the elusive StarNight888 (now MerryMusician as you can see). Frozen has re-awakened my writer's ich, and I couldn't bare to not write _something_ for the fandom__. So, here's a brief one-shot of what I think would have happened if Anna had 'fozen' like I thought she was (a.k.a., not as an ice sculpture). May or may not continue. Enjoy._

_._

_**Cold Hands, Bright Red**_

_**.**_

Anna walked further onto the frozen fjord, moving at an agonizingly slow pace. The wind wailed around her, pushing and pulling at her like a piece of spider web caught in a breeze.

"Kristoff!" she called, the name snatched from her mouth by the storm. She paused briefly, moving forward when she didn't get a response. A sharp pain in her hands made Anna gasp, and she looked down to see her fingertips frozen solid. "P-Please, just a little l-l-longer…"

"…_aed….caus…ou!" _

Fragments of words flew past Anna, torn apart by the very wind that carried them from their source. She glanced frantically around her, hoping to see Kristoff running towards her. Squinting, she noticed something strange rushing towards her in the distance.

A great gust of ice and snow swirled around the girl, almost knocking her off her ice cold feet before snowflakes stilled. The wind stopped. Silence rang loud and clear across the ice, deafening after the stormy gales.

"K-Kristoff..." Anna cried weakly, shivering violently as the snowflakes settled.

"Anna!"

Blinking the frost from her eyes, Anna nudged her head up to see Kristoff sprinting across the ice with the most panicked expression on his face. "K-K-Kristoff!" she whispered again, a smile cracking across her icy lips.

Before she could take two steps, Anna stopped at the sound of a sword being unsheathed. She forced herself to look over her shoulder, bones aching from the icy cold spreading throughout her body. She watched as Hans approached Elsa with his sword drawn, Elsa crumpled into a blue and white heap on the ground.

A thousand scenarios raced through Anna's mind as she watched the scene unfold, but as much as she tried to find an alternative, she could only think of one that fit the situation: Hans was about to hurt Elsa.

Anna turned helplessly towards Kristoff, the frost along her neck fracturing at the movement. He was almost there. Just another minute and she would be saved… but Anna knew what would happen if she waited any longer.

Painfully, she twisted away from her true love and stumbled forward, using the last bit of energy she had to race towards Elsa.

"No!"

Anna slid in front of her sister, raising a frozen hand to stop the sword. It came down, down, down—!

_Crack!_

Hans' sword flew from his hands and ice shattered onto the ground, a small puddle of red pooling in front of Anna. Elsa whipped around at the sudden noise, and her eyes widened at the sight of blood running along the ice.

"Anna…? Oh—_Anna!_" Elsa cried. Anna fell to her knees, gasping for air as she clutched her hand to her chest. Elsa quickly wrapped her arms around her sister. "O-oh—it's okay Anna, I-I got you."

Anna's breathing was sharp and erratic, punctuated by deep, gasping sobs as she shook in her sister's arms. Slowly, Elsa pulled Anna's hands away from her chest. "Oh… oh no. Oh no, no, no…"

Anna's hand bled bright red, sliced right down the middle from Hans' sword. Where her ring finger and pinky used to be resided frozen stubs, the fingers cracked off from the forced of the blade. Already the edges of the cut changed from red to deep purple, the blood freezing along with the rest of Anna's body.

"No… No, _please_," Elsa breathed as she held her sister closer, as if her words could sooth Anna's pain. "Not you Anna!"

Anna gripped her sister tight, her sobs dwindling into quiet tears as the pain slowly numbed into nothing. She gently pulled away from Elsa, forcing a smile on her chapped lips. Elsa looked at Anna helplessly, tearing up as she noticed the frost creeping over Anna's cheeks.

"It's o-o-okay, o-okay…" Anna chattered, trying to ignore her stiffening hands. "I—ah!"

A sharp pain spiked in Anna's chest when she breathed. The ice. She was running out of time.

"I-I—!"

Anna gasped for air, her lips turning a pale blue. She struggled to breath, but her chest refused to move. She managed to lock eyes with Elsa, hoping, wishing.

"Anna? _Anna!_"

A small puff of air, and Anna… stopped. Frozen like the tears on her cheeks.

"…Anna?" Elsa whispered, cradling Anna like a child. "No… no… Anna no… not my sister no… no, no, no, no, _no-o-o-o_—" Her voice rose into a thin wail, dissolving into choking sobs as she clutched Anna's body. The wind howled with her cries, harmonizing with a sorrowful gale.

Her sister was dead. And it was all her fault.


End file.
